New Boss, New Trouble
by MusicIsLife2
Summary: Hunter stepped down from being in charge of Monday Night Raw, and in his place for the time being stood John Laurinaitis. People thought there was an unsafe work enviroment with Hunter, wouldn't believe what Laurinaitis could create on Monday Night Raw.
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: Okay, I seriously couldn't resist doing another fanfic, last night's Raw gave me this idea, and it wouldn't leave my head xD, but, enjoy :D ...oh, and I'm going to break down what happened on Raw last night in parts, so it isn't this one huge chapter :P**_

_**.x.**_

_**Oklahoma City, Oklahoma**_

"Um, this is seriously creepy," Sydney Copeland commented as she was in the Chesapeake Energy Arena in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma wearing a Hell Bunny Black and Red Lace Up Corset, Hell Bunny Red Plain Strap Skirt and Vans Stars and Stripes Classic Slip-on shoes. She was walking around the empty hall ways which were supposed to be full (or partially full) of Raw (and the occasional Smackdown) Superstars and Divas, referees, camera guys, audio/tech guys you name it, but, due to the walk out that had occurred last Monday night, no one was there, well, until Sydney showed up, and as of that moment, she was the only one there.

"No, this looks quite normal," Someone commented behind her.

Sydney jumped like fifteen feet in the air as she turned around and saw two of her friends, Felicity Calaway and Selina Wight. Felicity was wearing a Too Fast Black Kitty Bow T-Shirt Top, LOVEsick Blue Acid Super Skinny Jeggings and black suede ankle boots. Selina was wearing a Lip Service Blacklist Red Polka Dot Cami Corset Top, LOVEsick Indigo Super Flare Denim Jeans and white Converse low top sneakers.

"What the hell guys?" Sydney asked. "You scared the fuck out of me," She added.

"Well, so sorry that your so easy to scare," Felicity commented with a slight laugh.

Sydney rolled her eyes and asked, "Do you guys know who else is siding with Hunter?"

"Well, for the Divas, there's us three obviously, Breeana, Brandi, Phoenix, Cora, Barbie (Kelly) and Eve" Felicity said. "for the Superstars, only Cena, Punk, Stephen (Sheamus), Orton, Josh and Carson," She added.

"Wow, that's like, what, just a handful of talent on Hunter's side?" Sydney said in a form of a question.

"Yeah pretty much," Selina said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Speaking of Cora, where is she?" Sydney asked.

"Probably late," Felicity said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Um, is it safe to say that something bad is going to happen some point tonight?" Selina asked.

"Why you ask that?" Felicity said.

"Well, I just have a bad feeling that someone is probably going to come back, or someone is going to get screwed or something along those lines," Selina replied.

"Oh, now that you mention that..." Sydney trailed off. "This arena does send off a bad vibe," She added.

"You guys mental or something?" Felicity asked. "I feel nothing," She added,

"Um, you're the daughter of the Deadman," Sydney commented. "You don't feel bad vibes. You send them," She added.

Felicity laughed and then said, "Well, that is a good point,"

"I'm Canadian," Sydney said. "We always give great points," She added with a slight smirk on her face.

_**.x.**_

After a few minutes when Hunter, Cena, Punk and Stephen were in the ring and after they validated their reason why they are staying on Monday Night Raw and not standing outside in the parking lot with the rest of the WWE employees...

_**One shot two shot three shots four shots  
>All I hear is gunshots this is where the fun stops<br>Bodies drop it the floor music's off  
>Parties stop, everybody hit the door someone's licking shots officially<strong>_

_One Shot Two Shot _by _Eminem _started as Sydney and Felicity walked down the ramp to the cheers of the fans. When they entered the ring and got microphones and Sydney stated her point about being on Monday Night Raw and not joining the walk out by saying, "Look, even though me and Felicity over here might have no business in this ring, but, we just want to say, with me going first, by saying, that, if you weren't in charge of Monday Night Raw, and that stupid little freaking computer that I wish to smash to little bits of pieces, along with the person who operated it, Raw would be boring as heck, and how some people watch _that _Monday Night Raw, I would not know," Sydney took a breather before continuing, "and with you in charge now, like I mean, even though I'm a Smackdown Diva, I actually enjoy going to Monday Night Raw because I want to see what happens next, and what those people are saying about an 'unsafe work environment' is just ludacris. Like, our job here is to fight, not stand in this ring, being the arrogant SOB that we want, we are here to fight, and I'm guessing that those fifty something people in the parking lot have no freaking idea what that's about. So, what I'm getting at Hunter is, that I support you in what's going on right now, and I'm staying at Monday Night Raw,"

Sydney lowered her microphone when it was on her side, and Felicity raised hers to her mouth and she said, "Look, to be honest with you Hunter, I respect you. I respect you as a competitor and you in this corporate role. Heck, I respect you during that rivalry that you had with my father, The Undertaker heading into Wrestlemania 27. But anyways, I've noticed what you've done to Raw since you started being in charge for this brand, and I actually like it. I think it gives me a little bit of interest when the show is over and would leave me guessing about what would happen for the next week, and that is what makes Raw interesting, before, um, I could have cared less bout what happens," Felicity took a pause to shrug her shoulders before continuing, "Just put it this way, this Texas native is sticking to Monday Night Raw and I don't care bout what anyone else says,"

After Sydney and Felicity said what they said, Hunter went on and put a match between Stephen and Cena, where he's also put Punk on commentary, Sydney as the person who rings the bell before and after the match and Felicity as the ring announcer. The math between Stephen and Cena lasted for about not even two minutes before Vince's music started and he made his way out to the ring, wanting the ring and ring area to be cleared so that he would talk to Hunter.

When Sydney and Felicity made it to the back, they met up with Selina and Cora and Sydney said, "Alright Selina, you're right about that bad feeling you're having, because I also feel that something is not going to go right about now,"

"See? Told you," Selina said.

The four Divas waited a few minutes before hearing Vince say that Hunter is no longer needed to run Monday Night Raw. "The fuck?" The four Divas said at the same time.

"Alright, then, who's going to replace Hunter?" Felicity asked.

"Anybody but that Laurinaitis guy," Sydney said. "Hate that guy,"

Selina, Cora and Felicity gave her a weird look.

"What?" Sydney asked. "People like him are the reason like me have shotguns," She added with a slight smile.

They looked at the TV again and heard that it was John Laurinaitis that was going to be the interin-General Manager of Monday Night Raw.

"Fuck!" The four girls said at the same time.

Sydney rolled her eyes before walking away.

"Where the fuck are you going Copeland!" Cora asked.

"Going to say something bout this," Was all that Sydney said.

_**.x.**_

Sydney walked up to the entrance of the arena as she saw Laurinaitis greeting the people who were involved in the walk-out. When she walked a little bit more closer to the people, Laurinaitis spotted her and he asked, "Well hello there Sydney, come to congratulate me on being the interin GM of Raw?"

"Um, no," Sydney started. "If you didn't hear what I said out there a few minutes ago, it's that I support Hunter in whatever the hell he did to Monday Night Raw, he'd actually made it interesting to watch. Now, the stupid Board of Directors guys decided to put you, _you _of all people to replace him? Oh my God you just absolutely suck," Sydney could tell that she was getting a few evil glares from some of the walk-out participants, but she didn't care, "Like I mean, put freaking Michael Cole as the freaking interin GM for God's Sakes, at least he's freaking interesting even though all he talks about is himself," She continued.

"You really think that?" Laurinaitis asked.

Sydney rolled her eyes before basically yelling, "Yes!"

Laurinaitis thought about something for a few minutes before saying, "Alright, just hear me out abut this, I'd decided to put you in a match. Don't bother to change into your ring gear or anything, and I'll find your opponent,"

Sydney shrugged her shoulders before saying, "Alright, but I know I'm going to kick their ass," before walking away.

Laurinaitis waited for a few moments before finding Sydney's opponent in Jay (Christian). At first all he was saying was just him sucking up to Laurinaitis before Laurinaitis saying, "Look, I need to find an opponent for Sydney, you up for it?"

"In my street clothes?" Jay asked.

Laurinaits nodded.

Jay shrugged one of his shoulders before saying, "Alright," then walked away from Laurinaits, with Jake (Jack), Nick (Dolph), Cody and Vickie following behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: I would like to thank: coolchic79260/Angelgirl16290 and webbi2012 for reviewing :D. I would also like to thank: coolchic7926,/Angelgirl16290, webi2012 and the Cajun Phoenix for putting this story in your favourites. You guys rock :D :D. Now, the next chappy starts...NOW! :D**_

_**.x.**_

_One Shot 2 Shot _played once again in the Chesapeake Energy Arena as the audience once again cheered.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Toronto Ontario, Canada, Sydney!"

When Sydney entered the ring, she posed for the fans then Jay's theme started as he walked out with Cody, Jake and Nick.

"and her opponent, from Toronto Ontario, Canada, Christian!"

When he entered the ring and Cody, Jake and Nick got in their respective corner, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the match was coming to a close, Sydney was setting Jay up for her finisher _Spinning Red, _where it was a corkscrew elbow drop, but Jay rolled out of the way and Sydney managed to land on her feet. Few seconds after, Nick tried to distract her, but, failed, and Cody tried to do the same thing, making Sydney go across the ring and try to hit him, but failed. When Sydney turned around and suffered a Spear from Jay, which then he followed it up with a three count.

"Here is your winner, Christian!"

Few seconds after the ring announcer said that, Jake, Cody and Nick got in the ring. Nick was waiting until Sydney was about to be fully in her vertical base, Nick did the _Zig Zag _on her. Just a few seconds later, Cody picked her up, and successfully put her through the _Cross Rhodes. _Just a few moments after that, Jake then put her through the _Gut-Wrench Powerbomb. _After all of that was done, the four men were standing over her, looking over at the crowd and looking like they were proud of what they done.

_**.x.**_

"Those four are going to fucking die," Sydney growled.

She was sitting in the locker room that her, Felicity, Selina and Cora just picked when they first got here and she was sitting on the bench with Cora and Sydney's boyfriend Matt (Zack).

"Calm down, will ya," Cora said.

"Jacobs, I just had four men basically want to seriously hurt me, alright?" Sydney asked. "and you don't tell me you would personally want those four fuckers to die if you were in my position?" She asked.

"Well, it would be either me that would hurt those guys, or wait till my father gets un-injured and have him after those four," Cora said with a shrug of her shoulders. "if I was Cody, Jake, Nick and Jay, I would rather have me pissed off and coming after them rather than my dad," She added.

Just then the door opened to reveal a very-pissed off Felicity.

"Lissity, what's wrong with you?" Matt asked.

"Laurinaitis is starting to go to far!" Felicity screamed.

"What do you mean?" Sydney asked.

"Guess who he'd _just _put Selina up against?" Felicity asked.

"Who?" Cora asked.

"Mark," Felicity growled, referring to the World Heavyweight Champion Mark Henry.

"Could he do that?" Matt asked.

"Well, he is unfortunately the GM," Sydney said. "but has Selina obviously tried to get out of it as soon as she heard it?" She asked.

"Yes!" Felicity said. "but Laurinaitis said that if she doesn't participate in the match, she's going to be fired and Paul (Big Show) isn't going to get that World Title shot at Vengeance," She added.

"Well, did he say anything about-" Cora started, but she got cut off by Felicity.

"He'd banned all of us from ring side," Felicity said in a defeated tone.

"He's fucking retarded. He clearly knows that she's going to get killed out there. Not injured for a certain amount of time. _Killed!" _Sydney said. "That's clearly a move that only retarded idiots like Laurinaitis would make," She added.

"I know, right?" Felicity asked.

_**.x.**_

After Mark's promo about Paul, _Get Back (ASAP) _by _Alexandra Stan _started.

"and his opponent, from Aiken, South Carolina, Selina!"

Selina walked out to the stage scared out of her mind and was wearing a The Nightmare Before Christmas Front and Back Jack and Sally Girls T-Shirt, LOVEsick Black Acid Wash Super Skinny Jeans and black Converse low top shoes with her dirty blonde hair in a pony tail. After entering the ring in a scared way, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After a basic squash match, after like a third _World Strongest Slam, _Mark made the pinfall on Selina.

"Here is your winner, the World Heavyweight Champion, Mark Henry!"

After receiving his championship, Mark looked over at the fallen South Carolina native, stood there for a few minutes before leaving the ring, to get a steel chair. Then he entered the ring with the steel chair, placed it off to the side, before grabbing Selina and putting her through the _World Strongest Slam _again. Mark then dragged Selina over to one of the turnbuckles, placed her left ankle through the steel chair, climbed ontop of the turnbuckle, and was about to fall on her ankle before hearing the crowd cheer as Paul ran to the ring, and when he slid in the ring, Mark got off the turnbuckle, as the two heavyweight wrestlers got into it on the ring as Selina somehow managed to slide out of the ring.

_**.x.**_

_**FF Few Minutes**_

"Alright, that's it," Felicity declared. "even though it's the first week in charge, Lariniatis already sucks as GM," She added.

She was in the locker room that she was in earlier with Cora, Sydney, Matt and a hurt Selina.

"Yeah, wonder what the hell he's going to do next," Cora commented. "first, putting Selina in a lose/lose situation in her match against Mark, now what?" She asked.

Sydney was looking at the TV, and it was after the Divas tag team match where it was Barbie and Eve winning against Milena (Rosa) and Sarona (Tamina) where Laurinaitis entered the ring. "Fuck," Sydney commented, making everyone turn to the TV to see what the jackass would say.

_**In-Ring**_

"A little respect please," Laurinaitis started as soon as he cleared the ring from Barbie and Eve. Few moments later, he continued, "bare with me as I'm a little nervous." He waited a few more minutes before continuing, "you may not like me. But I have a job to do. First order of business as interin-GM of Raw, at Vengeance, Alberto Del Rio will defend his WWE Championship against John Cena. Well, you may not like me, because I have ethics, integrity and morals, and tonight, I'm going to do the ethical thing and a moral thing." He paused before looking at the announce booth and said, "JR, please take off your headseat and come in the ring,"

After JR had did that, Laurinaitis said, "JR, last week on Raw, you walked out on Triple H. Triple H gave you your job back. Not only did you walk out on Triple H, you'd walked out on the state of Oklahoma, and the WWE Universe. In my book JR, that makes you an ingrate. A hay-seed, redneck Oklahoma ingrate. As the Executive Vice-President of Talent Relations, and the interin-GM of Raw, JR-" Laurinaitis got cut off by the song _I Write Sins not Tragedies _by _Panic! At the Disco._

Breeana came out to the ring, wearing a sparkly grey loosly-fitted tank top, black skinny jeans and white and grey striped ankle boots. When she entered the ring, she asked for a mic, and when she asked for it, she said, "Now look, Laurinaitis, I apologize for interrupting you, but," Breeana stopped herself for a few minutes before saying, "Ah, who the heck am I kidding, to me, you're so damn easy to interrupt," Breeana paused for a slight laugh before saying, "why I'm out here is, you don't _ever _call my father a redneck Oklahoma ingrate _ever. _Like, he's a great man, great husband, great father and _especially _a great commentator, especially if he teams up with Jerry Lawler," Breeana paused to hear the cheers from the audience. "My father was the main reason why I wanted to be in the WWE in general, and without him here to help support me in what I do, I don't know where I would be and-" Breeana was cut off by Laurinaitis.

"Wait? So you're saying that that Oklahoma ingrate is a great father?" Laurinaitis asked.

"Damn right he is," Breeana commented.

"Well, apparently he hasn't taught you a few things: he hasn't taught you to respect people of higher authority over you, hasn't taught you manners, hasn't taught you to be a proper lady because, by the way you dress, you should be in some strip club somewhere in Oklahoma," Laurinaitis commented.

Breeana just stood there, trying to hold her anger in, but decided to fuck it and decided to attack Laurinaitis for a few minutes before being ripped off of him by JR.

When Laurinaitis caught his composure, he said, "Well, looks like tonight is my lucky night, huh? Because JR, Breeana, you're fired,"

The crowd booed for a few moments as they got out of the ring.

"and being the nice man that I am, I even found you a replacement for you," Laurinaitis said as _Hey _by _30H!3 (feat. Lil Jon) _started as Brandi walked out down the ramp and to the announce booth wearing a black and white striped tube top, black jean ripped short shorts and black Converse low top sneakers.

When she got to the announce booth, Cole asked, "Brandi, what the heck are you doing here?"

"What does it look like Dad?" Brandi asked. "I'm JR's replacement," She added. "I'm also here to call the wonderful matches that we get to see each and every Monday night, _and, _it also wouldn't hurt to make your life a living hell every week like you did to mine when i was growing up," She added.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: I would like to thank: coolchic79260 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D. I would also like to thank TeamXtremexFan for putting this on 'Story Alert'. You rock as well :D :D. Alright, next chapter starts...NOW!**_

_**.x.**_

_**Later on in the night – Main event**_

"This match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois, CM Punk!"

It was time for the main event, which Laurinaitis decided to put Punk up against Felicity.

As soon as Punk entered the ring, _No Pity for a Coward _by _Suicide Silence _started as Felicity walked out wearing her ring gear which was consisted of a Hell Bunny Black and Blue Lace Up Corset, Machine Blue Bleach Splatter Stud Skinny Jeans, Too Fast Purple And Black Hacker Boots, black mesh arm warmers and a purple and black checkered bandana.

"and his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Cora, from Austin, Texas, Felicity!"

When Felicity entered the ring and Cora was at her respective corner, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to begin.

_**Halfway into the match**_

When the match was at halfway point and Felicity was starting to get the upper-hand over Punk since the match was a back-and-forth fight between the two, Laurinaitis decided to walk out to the stage along with Phoenix, who was wearing a Blue Sexy Draped Neck Ribbon Strap Back Ruched Mini Dress and Black Cross Strap Suede Ankle Booties with her hair curled and Laurinaitis was saying that the match should be stopped.

"As the General Manager of Raw, I'm ordering for this match to stop," Laurinaitis said. "and as the General Manager of Raw, I'm making this match a tag team match where Felicity and Punk against two men I reinstated." Laurinaitis took somewhat of a long pause before saying, "just quickly before coming out here, I just want to quickly mention the reason why the beautiful young Diva in Phoenix is standing beside me is that she's going to be in the corner for these two men because really, there needs to be beauty in that ring because with Felicity and Cora, they don't look like normal Divas, they look like guys disguised as girls or something,"

Because of that comment, Felicity was yelling at Laurinaitis, which counted as like 89% of her words were her saying 'fuck'.

"Anyways, without further ado, please help me welcome the two newly reinstated Raw superstars, The Miz and R-Truth," Laurinaitis said as he stepped out of the way to make room for Mike and Ron to do their normal entrance with Phoenix in tow.

When Mike and Ron entered the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring again and the newly-formed tag team match has started.

_**.x.**_

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the match came close to an end, Felicity was setting Mike up for the _Death Grip, _but somehow Mike countered it into the _Skull Crushing Finale _and got the one-two-three.

"Here are your winners, The Miz and R-Truth!"

As soon as the ring announcer said that, Felicity managed to roll out of the ring to avoid an after-match beatdown from Mike and Ron, but Phoenix managed to put her back in the ring, where after that, Phoenix was getting beat on by Cora.

_**FF Few Minutes**_

After what was said and done, Felicity made it to the back, pissed off.

"Felicity, calm down," Cora started.

"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I CALM DOWN?" Felicity asked, then stormed away from the Knoxville native.

"Felicity, where are you going?" Cora called out.

"TO SPEAK WITH THE DUMBASS KNOWN AS OUR TEMPORARILY GENERAL MANAGER!" Felicity screamed behind her.

"Oh snap," Cora commented as she ran after Felicity. Usually whenever Felicity get's in this type of mood, 99% of the people that she's pissed off at usually get sent off to the hospital.

_**.x.**_

When Felicity reached Laurinaitis' office, she slammed the door open, making Laurinaitis asked, "Felicity what the heck are you doing here?"

Felicity said nothing as she walked up to his desk where he was currently sitting behind and plainly said, "Look jackass, ever since you took over this show as the temporary GM of Raw, you had Sydney get a beatdown by the four dumbasses, almost had Selina be sent to the hospital by Mark if it wasn't for her father coming in for the save, and you just happen to re-hire two complete fucking idiots that both shouldn't be here because _they _were the ones who were creating this 'unsafe work environment' that a bunch of these fucking crybabies were complaining about,"

"So?" Laurinaitis asked.

"Are you _trying _to piss me off?" Felicity asked.

"No, why you ask?" Laurinaitis asked.

"Well, you're doing a damn good job at doing it," Felicity growled as she was trying to control her anger.

"What are you going to do about it, huh?" Laurinaitis asked.

Felicity looked around his desk for a few moments before finding a lamp. She picked up the lamp and threw it at him, which then Laurinaitis dodged the lamp, where it collided with the wall and broke into a bunch of pieces.

"You do not _NEVER _try and piss me off!" Felicity screamed. "because I'm one of the last few people you want to piss off," She growled.

"So?" Laurinaitis said. "you have a few anger problems, nothing that I could do," He added.

"Trust me," Felicity said. "I may look like a non-slutty Diva, but, you probably don't know who I'm related to and trust me on this: You piss me off whatsoever. You. Are. Going. To. Hell," She added before walking out of the office.

Just a few seconds later, Cora entered and asked, "Sorry to bother you Laurinaitis, I was just wondering if Felicity had been in here and did some things that she would probably regret later?"

"No, just some stupid threats, no biggie," Laurinaitis said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Boy, he doesn't know that because of the way he runs Monday Night Raw would be the end of him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me: Since I just found the spoilers for Raw tomorrow night, I decided to do the chapter(s) anyway, so I don't have to start doing it tomorrow :). Anyways, I would like to thank coolchic79260 and webbi2012 for reviewing the last chapter. You guys rock :D :D. Okay, next chapter starts...NOW!**_

_**.x.**_

_**Mexico City, Mexico**_

"Why am I even in Mexico?" Felicity wondered.

Her, Cora, Sydney and a survived Selina were hanging out in their locker room in an arena in Mexico City, Mexico for the Raw Supershow tapings.

"Maybe it's because you got put into a match with Mike," Cora guessed.

"Figures, _I _have to be the one to be in the ring with that ignorant jackass," Felicity said.

"Hey, I wanted to fill in for you, but, Laurinaitis specifically wants you in the match," Sydney said.

"Hey, you have enough worries with the four dumbasses," Selina commented.

"Yeah, true, true," Sydney said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"So, I wonder how Laurinaitis is going to fuck up our lives this week?" Felicity asked.

Cora, Sydney and Selina shrugged their shoulders. "all I know is that you're in a match with Mike and Phoenix is facing Natalya," Cora commented.

"whereas for me, I'm teaming up with Stephen and JoMo and facing Jackass 1 with the IC title, Jackass 2 and the Heavyweight Champion," Sydney said in an annoyed tone as she was referring to her facing Cody, Jay and Mark.

"Alright, sooner or later, the stupid ass Board of Directors has got to find a better, and permanent GM," Felicity commented. "Hell, if they can't find one, I might have to sign myself up for it or something," She added with a shrug of her shoulders.

The girls ended up falling silent as they somehow ended up watching Raw from the TV in their locker room as they watched Laurinaitis talk about how he doesn't want to be in Mexico and how being there makes him uncomfortable.

"What a complete jackass," Felicity commented.

"Now, Lissity, calm down, no need to go out there and beat the living hell out of our stupid temporary GM," Cora said.

"I know, I'm just waiting for the right time," Felicity said with a small smirk.

Few minutes of watching Laurinaitis' monologue, he ended up saying that he brought back JR.

"Is he?" Sydney asked, which she trailed off her question as she ended seeing JR walk down the ramp and into the ring.

"Wait a minute, so he ended up bring JR back, which is more likely to be just this one time, and not Breeana?" Selina asked.

"What a complete," Cora started.

"Jackass," Felicity finished.

They ended up listening for a few minutes as they heard about the main event for the evening, which was a six person tag team match where one team would be JR, Cena and Brandi and they were facing Alberto, Cole and Mara, where the winner would determine the stipulation for the Cena/Alberto match at Vengeance

"Okay, so that's going to be the easiest main event ever," Sydney commented.

"Yep," Cora said. "Looks like Cena's team is probably going to win this one," She added.

_**.x.**_

It was time for the first match of the tapings, and when Mark, Cody, Jay, Stephen and John were already in the ring _Whoa is Me _by _Down With Webster _started as Sydney made her way down to the ring, wearing a Lip Service Blacklist Red Polka Dot Cami Corset Top, Red Polka Dot Shirt, high-knee black Converse sneakers and Lip Service Black Lace-up Fingerless Gloves.

"and their tag team partner, from Toronto, Ontario Canada, Sydney!"

When she got inside the ring, she posed for the fans then the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the match came to a close, Sydney was close to performing _Spinning Red _on Cody, but before she did anything, he got up and did a dropkick to Sydney's abdomen, making her fall off the turnbuckle, then he managed to set _her _up for the _Cross-Rhodes _and got the one, two, three.

"Here are your winners, Cody Rhodes, Christian and the World Heavyweight Champion, Mark Henry!"

As soon as they were announced the winners, Cody, Jay and Mark went to beatdown Sydney. Stephen and John before it spilling out to the outside. Few minutes after it started, Sydney noticed that Cody was trying to make an escape, but, she caught up after him and continued to punch him and kick him and did anything under the sun to him before he booked it to the back, with the Canadian following right behind him.

"CODY!" Sydney screamed as she made it to the back. She then spotted a nearby audio guy and asked him, "You seen Cody?"

"Just went down this aisle and took a right," He replied.

"Thanks," Sydney said.

When she went where the audio guy told her where to go, she made it to the parking lot of the arena, where she saw Cody get into his car. Sydney booked it to the car and tried to get her way into the car, but Cody ended up backing up, making Sydney look at the car in pure anger and yelled, "DAMNIT CODY!"

_**.x.**_

"Dang, never saw you so pissed in your life Syd," Cora commented as Sydney caught up with her.

"Yeah, well, your stupid little 'other half' loves to piss me off," Sydney replied. "Now, how the hell can you stand him?" She asked.

Cora shrugged her shoulders and said, "I'm still trying to figure that out," before adding, "Oh, Laurinaitis told me to tell you that you're facing Cody at Vengeance in a street fight,"

"Fuck yeah," Sydney said with an evil smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Me: I would like to thank coolchic79260 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D :D. Now, next chapter starts...now :D (and sorry for the possible shortness, I'm busy with homework which I forgot to do and I really want to do it for some reason*)**_

_**.x.**_

When Sydney and Cora entered their locker room, all they saw was Selina and she asked, "Did Cora tell you bout your match with Cody at Vengeance?"

"Yep, so fucking happy," Sydney said happily as she sat on a bench.

"There's something that we got to add to that," Selina said.

"What?" Sydney said, sounding worried.

"Laurinaitis is actually doing something good and somewhat forcing Cody to put the IC title on the line," Selina said.

Sydney's face turned into 'extreme happy'.

"Also from what I heard from someone is that Cody's buddies are banned from ringside," Selina said.

"That also means that Fatso is banned from ringside, right?" Sydney asked.

"Yep," Selina said.

"Yes!" Sydney said with a huge smile on her face.

"Guess that you're happy about that," Cora said.

"Damn right I am," Sydney replied.

_**.x.**_

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Calgary, Alberta Canada, Natalya!"

_Glamazon _started up as Natalya, Beth and Diamond walked down the ramp. Diamond was wearing a black tank top with hot pink lining, black skinny jeans with a hot pink belt with a black skull and black suede ankle boots. When they entered the ring, _Cyclone _by _Baby Bash _started as Phoenix made her way to the ring.

"and her opponent, from Staten Island, New York Phoenix!"

Phoenix was wearing a White 4 Piece Halter Top Shorts Belt Legging Set and Black Faux Suede Sequins Casual Boots. When she entered the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the match was coming to a close, Phoenix pulled off the _Jersey Half-Pipe _which was a springboard drop kick onto Natalya before making the pin-fall on the member of the 'Divas of Doom'.

"Here is your winner, Phoenix!"

When she was announced the winner, she instantly rolled out of the ring as she saw Beth and Diamond slide into the ring. Phoenix walked up the ramp backwards as she was looking at Natalya, Beth and Diamond, which Beth and Diamond were about to be steaming mad. All Phoenix was doing was looking at the 'Divas of Doom' with a slight smirk on her face before heading to the back.

Before heading to some part of the backstage area, Phoenix stopped by a nearby monitor as she heard that at Vengeance, it was going to be her verses Diamond for the Divas Championship. "Oh so _now _they announce it," Phoenix commented. She knew that she was going to be facing Diamond for the butterfly championship from her GM Olivia DiBiase, but now they decided to announce it. "It's probably Laurinaitis telling the announcers about the match. Stupid, stupid Raw GM," She added as she walked to the Divas locker room.

_**.x.**_

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by CM Punk, from Austin, Texas, Felicity!"

_Devirgination Studies _by _Whitechapel _started as Felicity and Punk made their way to the ring as Felicity was wearing a Black Slasher Back Tunic Top, LoveSICK Black Acid Wash Super Skinny Jeggings, black Converse low top sneakers and black fishnet armwarmers. When she entered the ring and Punk stood in her corner, Mike's theme song started as he came out to the ring with Ron and Phoenix as Phoenix was wearing a Black Fuchsia Scoop Neck Sequin Decor Side Cutout Sexy Mini Dress and knee high black boots.

"and her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by R-Truth and Phoenix, from Cleveland, Ohio The Miz!"

As soon as Mike and Ron finished their usual entrance and when Mike was finally in the ring, teh ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the close to the end**_

When the match was just about to come to a close, out of the corner of her eye, Felicity saw Laurinaitis walk down the ramp and towards Punk holding a document. _What the fuck is he doing? _Felicity thought to herself as she continued her match with Mike. Then, out of the corner of her eye again, she saw Punk leaving ringside. _Another what the fuck? _Felicity asked, then she applied the _Death Grip _on Mike, then a few minutes later, he'd started to tap.

"Here is your winner, Felicity!"

As soon as she was announced the winner, Ron and Mike started to attack Felicity with Phoenix standing in the shadows, then Felicity then Felicity started to fire back some shots. But, it was too much for her as Ron and Mike continued to attack her, before finally being stopped by a few referees, then they walked to the back.


	6. Chapter 6

them other girls that you done been with none of them got nothing on me aint got my style they aint got nothing on me nothing on me way i walk way i talk my swagga look around every dude wanna have her i aint saying that i am the best but im the best hey baby you need that.

Read more: MARY J BLIGE - I'M THE ONE LYRICS .#ixzz1b5ng2F00  
>Copied from<p>

them other girls that you done been with none of them got nothing on me aint got my style they aint got nothing on me nothing on me way i walk way i talk my swagga look around every dude wanna have her i aint saying that i am the best but im the best hey baby you need that.

Read more: MARY J BLIGE - I'M THE ONE LYRICS .#ixzz1b5ng2F00  
>Copied from<p>

_**Me: I would like to thank coolchic79260 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D :D Now the chapter starts...NOW! :D :D**_

_**.x.**_

It was time for the main event of the Raw show, and as soon as Cena and JR were already in the rng,

_Drinks up high everytime I hit the party  
>Shots, shots, shots, shots, cause it's time to get retarded<br>Everybody, everybody grab a motherfucking cup  
>And drink that shit til you get fucked up<em>

"and their tag team partner, from Syracuse, New York Brandi!"

_Hey _by _3OH!3 (feat. Lil Jon) _started as Brandi walked out to the ring, wearing a Lip Service Blacklist Polka Dot Cami Corset Top, black acid wash skinny jeans and black and white polka dot high knee shoes. When she got in the ring, she posed for the fans before waiting for her opponents to come out.

_**FF Few Minutes**_

When Cole and Alberto were in the ring, Mara's theme song started up.

_Them other girls that you done been with none of them got nothing on  
>me ain't got my style they ain't got nothing on me nothing on me way I<br>walk way I talk my swagga look around every dude wanna have her I  
>ain't saying that I am the best but I'm the best hey baby you need that<em>

"and their tag team partner, from Los Angeles, California, Mara Navarro!"

_The One _by _Mary J Blige (feat. Drake) _started as Mara walked out to the ring wearing a Red Twist Front Shimmer Sexy Tube Top, black jean super short shorts and black knee high wrestling boots with bright red lining. When she entered the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the match was about to come to an end, Cena ended up doing the _Attitude Adjustment _on Cole, and was about to make the pin-fall, but ended up looking at Brandi before walking up to her and said, "You wanna do anything to him?"

Brandi looked at him before saying, "Oh yeah,"

Cena then tagged her in and exited the ring. Brandi entered the ring before walking up to her father before putting her father in the _New York Pain, _which was her version of the Ankle Lock, but, she ends up wrapping her whole body around the ankle and most of the leg. She applied that move for a few minutes on Cole before he started to scream in pain and then finally tapping out.

"Here are your winners, Brandi, John Cena and good ol' JR, Jim Ross!"

When they were announced the winners, Cena went and grabbed a mic and locked eyes with a retreating Alberto as he had Mara and Ricardo in tow. "Look, when I knew that where if one of us was going to win and that we would decide our stipulation at Vengeance in six days, it took me a while to think of a good stipulation. Well, this stipulation doesn't allow you to make pin-falls. Wouldn't allow you to make submissions. It doesn't have count-outs. Doesn't have disqualifications." By Cena's description of the match, the fans in Mexico City, Mexico were cheering, knowing what he was talking about. And Alberto knew what Cena was talking about as he had some what of a shocked look on his face.

"That's right Del Rio," Cena said. "In six days at Vengeance, it's going to be me verses you for the WWE Championship in a ...Last Man Standing Match," After he said that, the fans in the arena in Mexico City erupted in cheers as Alberto had a mix between shock and anger in his face as he realized what he's entering at Vengeance.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Me: Meh, I was bored so I decided to do a filler chapter before the Vengeance PPV :P. Would like to thank coolchic79260 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D :D Now, next chapter starts...NOW! :D ...also, if you don't recognize any Twitter names, I own them :D**_

_**.x.**_

"Yay for being bored," Felicity said in a sarcastic tone.

Her and Cora were hanging out in their hotel room in a hotel in San Antonio, Texas where they were in San Antonio until the _Vengeance _pay-per-view, and so far, both Divas were bored.

"Got any ideas for what we should do?" Cora asked as she was sitting on a chair that was near her laptop and was just throwing a rubber ball up into the air and catching it in her hand.

"I'm bored, so obviously I don't," Felicity commented, before hearing Cora's computer beep. "Um...?" Felicity asked.

"Oh," Cora said as she turned around and looked at her computer. "For some reason, my computer beeps whenever someone tweets or something like that," She added.

"Oh, who tweeted?" Felicity asked.

"Apparently Diamond," Cora said.

"The fuck?" Felicity asked. "Why are you following her?" She asked.

"It was at late at night, and I was tired and I didn't know what to do, so I just followed her," Cora said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Oooh, she's talking trash bout Sorrentino," Cora said excitedly.

"What did she say?" Felicity asked, getting up over to Cora, suddenly getting interested.

_**DiamondBeauty59 – **Oh **JerseyGoddess45, **I'm surprised you're Jersey-Shore butt survived in the WWE for as long as it has :), but frankly, that should be true because you haven't had any matches in the WWE that weren't really worth anything :)_

_But let's just face facts sweetie: You aren't going to win the Divas Championship from me. You aren't really a true wrestler. Heck, Kelly an Eve are better 'wrestlers' than you combined :D. So, knowing that you aren't a 'wrestler', but only someone that should be on Jersey Shore, you're trying to fit in with **NatbyNature, theBethPhoenix **and myself? Ha! Sorry **JerseyGoddess45. **You can,t even hold our bags. At #vengeance, I'm going to show everyone who's watching why YOU shouldn't even be in the WWE. You don't fit in with us, and everyone'll just let you cry about it. #crybabycry._

_Every other Diva respects **NatbyNature, theBethPhoenix **and myself. The minor Rookies worship the ground we walk on and **thebellatwins **are ALWAYS admiring us. It's hard to be you when everyone around you treats you like someone that you don't them to treat you. (EX: Actual wrestler). **JerseyGoddess45, **It's okay to admire :). We lead by example. #pinupstrong._

"Holy snap," Felicity said. "Diamond is a fucking bitch," She added.

"She's associates herself with Beth and Nattie, so obviously she would be a little bitchy," Cora said, then her computer beeped again. "Dang, Phoenix responded back. This should be great," She added.

_**JerseyGoddess45 – **Dear "wrestlers" (**NatbyNature, theBethPhoenix **and **DiamondBeauty59**). Unlike you three, I may not have come from the Dungeon, I may not have experienced way to much in the independence scene, but I did make that decision to transfer from 'Jersey Queen, to WWE Diva 5 years ago that I would train myself one way or the other long enough for me 2 b a champion – which wouldn't cheating with the help of your little 'friends' two weeks ago ;D. As some of my 'guidettes' say: We all start somewherre. The question that arises is...where do all of us end up?_

_**DiamondBeauty59 NatbyNature theBethPhoenix, **look where you three losers ended up? You three are bitter, you three are totally negative...ALWAYS blaming others 4 ur disappointments and with some form of arrougance that is freaking false! I may not be a great 'wrestler' like you three are. But I'm sure as hell going to beat your little blonde butt all around San Antonio for your little Divas Championship :D._

_4 more days **DiamondBeauty59. **4 more precious days for you to hold on to your Divas Championship before it heads over to Jersey Shore!_

"Wow," Cora commented. "didn't know that Little Situation had that little burst of anger in her," She added.

"Well, she _did _show anger on Jersey Shore when she guest starred in it when she fought with Angelina," Felicity commented.

"You watch Jersey Shore?" Cora asked.

"No. Someone told me about it for some stupid reason," Felicity said with a shrug of her shoulders. "on the two seasons that Phoenix has been on, she'd broke Angelina's nose," She commented.

"Wow," Was all that Cora could say.

There was a knock on the door. Felicity walked to the door and opened it to see that it was Phoenix, who was wearing just a simple tight t-shirt, grey sweat pants and black flip flops and she instantly walked into the hotel room and she said, "Fuck, I hate Kocianski,"

"Being a bitch and saying that you aren't a wrestler and only suited to be on Jersey Shore?" Cora asked.

"Read it on Twitter, huh?" Phoenix asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Definitely," Cora said.

"Anyways, Phoenix, she's just trying to get into your head and say that you can't win the Divas Championship," Felicity said. "She knows deep down that you are going to beat her stupid blonde ass and take her championship, but, she obviously can't show it to everyone else," She added.

"You think so Lissity?" Phoenix asked.

"Okay, why does everyone want to call me Lissity?" Felicity asked.

"Because it was either that or call you Dead Girl or something," Cora said, now looking at her computer.

Felicity rolled her eyes before continuing what she was talking to Phoenix, "before I got side-tracked. You _are _going to win the freaking Divas Championship,"

"But what about Nattie and Beth?" Phoenix asked.

"Fuck those two dumbassess," Felicity said. "Ignore those two, focus on the main girl in Diamond, and no time, you'll hear the ring announcer say, 'here's your winner, and your NEW WWE Divas Champion, Phoenix!'," She added.

Phoenix smiled before saying, "You know, for a biker-looking chick, you give somewhat of good advice,"

Felicity rolled her eyes before saying, "You're lucky I considered you a person to 'Not Kill',"

All Phoenix said as a reply was a simple laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Me: Well, here's part one of the Vengeance chapters :D :D. I would like to thank coolchic79260 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D :D. Now the next chapter starts...NOW! :D**_

_**.x.**_

_Vengeance_

"Great, time for my life to be a living hell," Felicity commented.

She was hanging out in the locker room that she shared with Cora, Sydney and Selina, which the three Divas were in the locker room as well.

"Why?" Cora asked.

"Because I'm stuck in a tag match where I'm facing off against Mike and Ron, and knowing those two fuckers, they would find someway to screw me over," Felicity commented. "and I also know that Phoenix might pull something off to make sure that they get the win," She added.

"But Phoenix is siding with us, why would she do that?" Selina asked.

"Puh-lease, Mike's Phoenix's boyfriend and Ron and her are like best buddies since meeting over on Smackdown a few years back or whatever. You think she wouldn't something?" Felicity asked.

Selina was silent.

"So, what title is getting defended first tonight?" Cora asked.

"How many titles _are _getting defended?" Sydney asked.

"Well, the tag titles which Kofi and Evan are defending against Josh and Kyle," Cora started. "Then the US title which Krista is defending against other Matt. The IC title which Cody is defending against you, the World Heavyweight title which Mark is defending against Paul(Big Show) and the WWE title where Alberto is defending it against Cena," Cora added.

"Oh. Tag titles," Felicity said.

The room was silent before Sydney asked, "Wanna watch it?"

"Sure," The three girls replied as they went and watched the match.

_**In the Ring**_

After Evan and Kofi were already in the ring, _The Covenant _by _Saviour Machine _played as Josh and Kyle came out to the ring.

"and their opponents, the team of Josh Trudel and Kyle Smith!"

Josh was wearing a white tank top, baggy black shorts and black Converse low top sneakers, and Kyle was wearing just a pair of blue shorts and black wrestling boots. When Josh and Kyle entered the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the End **_

The match was about to close when Evan did the Shooting Star Press onto Josh and got the one two three.

"Here are your winners and STILL the WWE Tag Team Champions, Evan and Kofi, Air Boom!"

_**Backstage**_

"Aww, that's too bad for them," Felicity commented.

"Yeah, they were so close," Selina said before noticing that Sydney was gone and said, "Hey, where's Copeland?"

"Probably out with Matt for either one of their annual make out sessions or just getting ready for his US title match," Felicity guessed with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh, that reminds me," Felicity said as she got up from her spot and was about to walk out of the locker room.

"Where you going?" Selina asked.

"I have a promo with Punk after the US title match," Felicity said.

"When's the—" Cora was about to ask _When's the US title match, _but she heard the song _Radio _play on the TV.

"There's your answer," Felicity said before walking out of the locker room.

Selina and Cora, being the two Divas in the locker room, decided to watch the US title match.

_**In the Ring**_

"This bout is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the United States Championship. Introducing first, from Long Island, New York, Zack Ryder!"

Sydney was wearing a Skull Sequin Tank Top, Grey Bleach Wash Denim Skinny Jeans and Black Converse low top sneakers. When Zack and Sydney entered the ring, the ring announcer continued.

"and his opponent, from Sanford, North Carolina, she is the current WWE United States Champion, Krista!"

_I Stand Alone _by _Godsmack _started up as Krista walked out to the ring wearing a Striped Lips Pullover Tank Top, black skinny jeans and knee high black and white Converse shoes with the United States Championship on her waist. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans, then Sydney exited the ring. When she did that, and once the ref showed the United States Championship to the crowd in the AT&T Center in San Antonio, Texas, then he signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the match was coming to a close, when Zack was in position, Krista pulled off _Snap Back _where it was a backbreaker then a gut breaker. When she did that move, Krista went for the one two three, which was successful.

"Here is your winner and STILL the United States Champion Krista!"

When Krista was announced the winner, she grabbed her US title, celebrated in the ring before heading to the back.

_**Felicity's Promo**_

As a part of her promo, Felicity (who was wearing a black tank top filled with chains, ripped skinny jeans and knee high boots was chilling in a hall way backstage, texting on her phone when she was approached by Punk.

Felicity looked up as Punk said, "Look, I hope you understand about my whole immigration issue last week,"

"Yeah. I also understand that it was Laurinaitis' idea for that just for him to screw me over and get attacked from Stupid Moronic Thing 1 an Stupid Moronic Thing 2," Felicity said.

"How do you even know it was Laurinaitis?" Punk asked.

Felicity looked at him like she couldn't believe what he was saying and said, "Punk, last time I checked, Laurinaitis hates me, and he'll do _anything _for me to hate this company which would result in me leaving, and he's doing that with my friends, and I know for a pretty damn fact that when Hunter is running Raw, none of this that is happening between me and my friends,"

After Felicity said that, Punk an Felicity got into a small argument over who they think did what they did to him last week before Punk finally said, "Look. Tonight, I want to show Miz and Truth the true meaning of 'unsafe work environment'," Before walking away.

"Couldn't agree with you more Punk," Felicity said, calling after him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Me: Here's the second part of the Vengeance PPV chapters. I would like to thank coolchic79260 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D :D. Now the next chapter starts...now :D :D**_

_**.x.**_

_**Divas Championship Match**_

"This Divas bout is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWE Divas Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Staten Island, New York, Phoenix!"

_Lolli Lolli (Pop That Body) _by _Three 6 Mafia _started up as Phoenix walked out to the ring with a good crowd reaction from the crowd as she was wearing a Blue Highlighter Stretchy Zebra Print Gathered Bodice Bralet, Turquoise Shorts with Belt and Black and Blue Suede Ankle Boots with her brunette hair in a pony tail. When she entered the ring, she waited for Diamond to come out.

Phoenix waited for a few minutes until she heard the song _Puke _by _Eminem._

"and her opponent, from Buffalo, New York, she is the current WWE Divas Champion, Diamond!"

Diamond was wearing a tight black tank top with pink lining and it was filled with tiny studs, black skinny jeans and black and pink sneakers with her blonde hair straightened and the Divas Championship on her waist. When she entered the ring, she handed the title to the ref before he signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the match was coming to a close, and when Diamond was in position, Phoenix pulled off the _Jersey Half-Pipe, _which was Phoenix going off of the top rope and doing a springboard drop kick. When she did that, she made the pinfall on Diamond and was succcessful.

"Here is your winner and NEW WWE Divas Champion, Phoenix!"

_**Backstage**_

"Who won the Divas match?" Felicity asked as she caught up with Cora, Selina and Sydney.

"Phoenix," Sydney replied.

"Took her long enough," Selina commented.

"Agree to that," Felicity said, now having a sudden bad feeling in her chest that something bad is going to happen in her tag match. But she couldn't put a finger on what _exactly _was going to happen.

_**FF To Tag Match**_

When Mike, Ron and Phoenix (who was now wearing a Pewter Strapless Metallic Fitted Sexy Mini Dress and black high heel ankle boots with the newly-won Divas Championship over her shoulder, Punk's theme started up.

"and their opponents first, from Chicago, Illinois, CM Punk!"

When Punk was done with his entrance and entered the ring, _Devirgination Studies _by _Whitechapel _started up and the crowd instantly had burst into chears.

"and his tag team partner, from Austin, Texas, Felicity!"

When Felicity entered the ring, she posed for the fans before the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the match was about to come to a close, someone who was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, black shoes and a black mask over his face ran through the audience, jumped over the barricade holding a lead pipe in his hand and started to beat Punk up with the pipe.

Since the ref was distracted with what was happening with Punk and the mystery person, another mystery person ran through the audience, this time it was a girl, who was wearing a black bikini styled tank top, black jean short shorts and knee high high heel shoes as she made Felicity turn around to face her as she ended up spraying Felicity in the face with some hair-spray/perfume type liquid. Just after that, the two mystery people ran back through the audience.

After that episode, Felicity was still the legal person as she was 'blind' from the liquid that was sprayed in her face as she was fallen victim to Mike's _Skull Crushing Finale, _and he got the one two three.

"Here are your winners, The Miz and R-Truth!"

_**Backstage**_

"What the fuck just happened?" Selina asked.

"Two random idiots decided to come in and intefere with that match," Sydney said.

"But why that match?" Cora asked. "If they wanted to, couldn't they wait till the WWE title match?" She asked.

"Why the WWE title match?" Selina and Sydney asked at the same time.

"Well, I think they're complete idiots for interfering in a match and getting away with it, but I don't they're there that much of a complete idiot to interfere in the World Title match between two huge ass Superstars," Cora pointed out.

"But, the main question is, who are they?" Sydney asked.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Me: Here's the final part of the Vengeance chapters :D :D (I decided not to include the World Heavyweight Championship and the WWE Championship matches, but, in this story: Big Show is the World Heavyweight Champion and Del Rio is the WWE Champion thanks to the interference from Miz and Truth, hoping that no one would get confused by that) . I would like to thank: coolchic79260 for reviewing the last chapter (and BubblyShell22 for reviewing chapters 1-5) You guys rock :D :D. Now, the next chapter starts...NOW! :D :D**_

_**.x.**_

"Hey Laurinaitis!" Felicity screamed as she walked out of the medical room after her eyes were checked out and saw the temporary GM of Raw.

"Felicity, what do you want?" Laurinaitis asked, sounding annoyed that he has to talk to her.

"Mind asking me why I had two stupid people come and interfere in my tag match, and have that girl spray me with some type of hair spray or something?" Felicity asked, sounding mad as hell.

"I have absolutely no idea," Laurinaitis said.

Felicity rolled her eyes and asked, "Oh, so let me get this straight. When the heels get attacked from behind, something gets done and it's declared to be an 'unsafe work environment', but when a babyface like _myself _get's the same treatment, _nothing _gets done?"

"Yeah, basically," Laurinaitis said as he walked away from Felicity.

Felicity rolled her eyes and flipped off Laurinaitis. "He's going to get it sooner or later. I just hope it's way sooner than later," She commented.

_**Intercontinental Championship Match**_

"This Street Fight is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Intercontinental Championship!" The ring announcer said as the special guest referee for the match Lucia Croft was standing in the ring wearing a ref shirt that was showing off her abdomen, black spandex short shorts and black Nike shoes.

_One Shot 2 Shot _by _Eminem _started as Sydney walked out to the ring wearing grey sparkly halter top, dark blue skinny jeans and white Converse low top sneakers with her hair in a high pony tail.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Toronto, Ontario Canada, Sydney!"

When Sydney entered the ring, she stood in her respected corner as she was giving Lucia a death glare, which Lucia was returning back.

Cody's theme started as he walked out to the ring with his usual group of people holding paper bags.

"and her opponent, from Marietta, Georgia, he is the current Intercontinental Champion, Cody Rhodes!"

When he entered the ring and gave his belt to Lucia, she signalled for the bell to ring for the match to begin.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the match was coming to a close, and after suffering some two on one attacks from Lucia and Cody, Sydney managed to climb up to the top rope and managed do a moonsault before making the pin fall on Cody, which she successfully got the one two three.

"Here is your winner and the NEW Intercontinental Champion, Sydney!"

After the ring announcer said that, Sydney grabbed the championship belt, before walking up to Lucia and said, "So? You still think I don't deserve to be in the WWE?" Before slapping her across the face and then leaving the ring.

_**.x.**_

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Cora said as she was with Selina and newly won IC Champion Sydney. "In Felicity's match, we have two people who decided to interfere and attack her _and _Punk, which would obviously allow Mike and Ron to get the win, right?" She asked.

Her, Selina and Sydney were just walking down a hallway backstage.

"Yeah, basically," Selina said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Alright, so these two dumbasses are definitely on Laurinaitis' side," Sydney commented.

"Huh?" Selina and Cora asked.

"Well, it's this freaking simple: Nobody hates Felicity. They either like her, or don't mind her. Then we have these two losers come around into the WWE and decide to attack her?" Sydney basically asked. "and the only person that actually hates Felicity is Laurinaitis, so," Sydney said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So Laurinaitis would bring some random guy and girl into the WWE and attack her and Punk?" Selina asked.

"That's what I'm trying to get at," Sydney pointed out.

Cora and Selina thought about Sydney's guess about who those two were, before eventually agreeing with her that they were somehow on Laurinaitis' side.

"So, where's Felicity?" Sydney asked.

"My guess, it would be in our locker room, or possibly using someone as a punching bag," Cora guessed. "Knowing her, she would be using someone as a punching bag," She added.

"Cora, why would you assume that I would be punching someone?" Felicity asked as she came up to the three girls out of nowhere.

"Because that's what you normally do with me when you're pissed off," Cora said.

"Oh yeah," Felicity said. "Good times," She added.

"So, did you sort of figured out who the two people were?" Sydney asked.

"Two people who interfered in my match?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah," Sydney replied.

"Well, I'd asked Laurinaitis that, and he said that he has nothing to do with it, and he has no control over people coming into the ring through the audience and attacking babyfaces, but when it comes to people doing that to heels, he'll claim that it'll be an 'fucking unsafe work environment' or something," Felicity said with a shrug of her shoulders and a roll of her eyes.

"I call bullshit on that," Selina said.

"You think?" Felicity asked.

When the four girls were walking down the hallway towards their locker room, they each had a feeling that something bad would happen to one of them tomorrow on Raw, which would take place in Austin, Texas.

What would happen to one of the four Divas would not be good. Not good at all.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Me: Here are the Monday Night Raw chapters :D :D. Would like to thank coolchic79260 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D :D. Now, the next chapter starts...NOW! :D :D**_

_**.x.**_

_**Monday Night Raw  
>Austin, Texas<strong>_

Felicity, Cora, Sydney and Selina walked into the Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas and Felicity was still mad about what had happened last night.

"So, Lissity, what are you going to do about what happened last night?" Sydney asked.

"Simple. Call those people out and probably fight them in a two on one handicap match," Felicity said as she walked ahead of the three girls and to the ring area.

_**.x.**_

_Devirgination Studies _by _Whitechapel _started as Felicity walked out to the ring wearing a black and white bandana as a tube top, black baggy pants with chains hanging off of it and knee high black boots with her brown hair in a high pony tail. When she entered the ring, she grabbed a mic and was about to yell, "Look. I know you guys have watched Vengeance last night, and I know you guys weren't living under a rock for that pay per view. But if you guys just happen to do just that, not watching the pay per view and have been living under a rock, what happened last night was, during the tag team match where I was partners with CM Punk, which I don't really mind that much since I don't care for Punk, and we were facing off against Miz and Truth, otherwise known as Awesome Truth, which I don't mind either since I really don't care for Miz or Truth. But, just when the match was about to end, I had two people interfere in that match, a guy who had attacked Punk, and a girl who had sprayed what looked liked hairspray in my eyes, making me blind for just a few minutes before getting hit by the Skull Crushing Finale from Miz, him and Truth got the one two three,"

The audience booed from what had happened last night, then Felicity continued, "So, as I learned from my trainer while I was training to be here, he kept on saying over and over again, 'It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog'. Now, the guy who attacked Punk, I know you look like a guy who just came fresh out of the Jersey Shore, but a hell of a lot paler than those people, and to the girl, I know you've been starving yourself since you were about nine years old, and somehow survived. So, I don't care what you're body looks like or whatever, come out to this ring, and fight me. None of this 'making me blind' crap, come out to this ring and freaking fight me!" Felicity yelled in the microphone making everyone cheer.

As Felicity was starting to say something else, Laurinaitis came into the picture getting Felicity's attention. "Look, I know that those two people that attacked you last week are in Austin tonight, but, they're at their home watching Raw," He paused as he continued to walk down the ramp and was about to enter the ring when he continued, "Now to my knowledge, I don't even think that they are going to-"

"Shut up," Felicity said, cutting him off.

"Felicity, I have a job to do," Laurinaitis said as he climbed up the ring steps and was about to enter the ring. "These people want action. As he was about to do his usual introduction of saying that he is the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and the temporary GM of Raw, before Felicity said, "Shut up! John, if you step through those ropes," she paused before continuing, "so help me God, what I am going to do to you, it'll make the Brothers of Destruction a harmless tag team," The fans cheered when she said that.

"Felicity, I know you're upset-" Laurinaiits tried to say something, but Felicity cut him off by telling him to shut up again.

"Felicity: Don't embarrass the company. I know you're upset," Laurinaitis said.

"You don't me to embarrass the company?" Felicity asked, then continued, "Then shut your annoying mouth. John, this is how it's going to go down: You're the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations, right? Well, go find those two dumbasses who interfered with my tag match last night, issue them a contract to the WWE, bring those two dumbasses down here to the University of Texas to this ring, then walk away to your little office backstage so that I could fight them and make sure that they don't walk out of this university,"

Laurinaitis was about to say something, but Felicity continued, "Because John, if you don't. I'm going to find them. I don't really care if I find them at an airport, or at a parking lot at a local Wal-Mart or even at a local McDonalds. I'm going to find them, and when I do find them, what I'm going to do to them would surely get me arrested and I would be thrown in jail, and that, is what you stated earlier when you rudely interrupted me as, 'embarrassing the company' because of what I do to those two dumbasses. So, to sum it up John, go find them wherever, offer them a contract, bring him here, so I could kick both their asses," Felicity added as she exited the ring with the cheers of the fans.

Laurinaitis did eventually enter the ring as he kept on repeating to Felicity that she was being unreasonable which what had happened between the two just a few moments ago. Felicity had stopped at the stage before entering to the back, she turned around and told Laurinaitis, "Shut up! Just bring those two dumbasses to me!" After she said _Just bring those two dumbasses to me, _the guy who had attacked Punk last night ran up to her with a sledgehammer and hit the sledgehammer on her upper back, close to her neck.

The guy just looked over at the fallen Felicity with a smirk on his face, which was obviously covered by the mask that he was wearing. Laurinaitis quickly exited the ring, ran up the ramp and told the guy to leave, and that the guy wasn't a part of the WWE and that he should obviously leave. The guy eventually did, and surprisingly never hit any of the approaching security members with the sledgehammer. The guy had eventually walked backstage and eventually out of the arena.

A couple of referees and a couple of security members helped Felicity up on her feet and to the back.

When they just made it to the back, Felicity slightly pushed them out of the way, and trying to walk by herself in signalling that she doesn't need any help. She was successful for a few minutes while acting like she was a little drunk or whatever, before totally collapsing on the ground. The people that were helping her suddenly rushed over to her, with one of them calling for paramedics.

_**.x.**_

While Felicity was being loaded onto the ambulance to go to a local hospital, the girl that had sprayed the perfume/hair spray-type liquid appeared and, said, "Guys, just leave. You guys need a break. I could handle this."

When the guys that were loading Felicity up in the ambulance ignored what she was saying, before the girl held another sledgehammer and threatened them with that, before they finally let go of Felicity, making her slide down the stretcher and to the ground, where she stopped it with her hand. The girl placed the sledgehammer somewhere before picking up the board that Felicity was on, and leaning it against layered boxes. The girl picked up the sledgehammer once again before lining up a possible shot to the jaw with the sledgehammer.

Some medical staff noticed what was going on and was trying to stop the girl from what she was doing, but it was too late as the girl hit Felicity in the jaw/neck area, making the board fall to the ground.

"Alright, that's enough!" A couple of medical staff yelled at the girl to make her stop from continuing what she was doing. The girl picked up the sledgehammer and finally left the area. The medical staff finally put Felicity in the ambulance and drover her to the local hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Me: I would like to thank coolchic79260/Angelgirl16290 and BubblyShell22 for reviewing the last chapters. You rock :D :D. Now, the next chapter starts...NOW! :D**_

_**.x.**_

"Alright. Felicity gets taken out for God knows how long. What will happen now?" Sydney asked.

Sydney and Cora were hanging out backstage, talking about what happened to Felicity and what's going to happen.

"I honestly I have no clue," Cora said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Like I mean, with Laurinaitis in charge, who knows what's going to happen," She added.

"Hope that Felicity's alright," Sydney said.

"Yeah, hope so to," Cora said.

The two girls were silent before Sydney asking, "So, on some lighter news, got a match tonight?"

"Yeah. Against Lucia," Cora replied.

"Hate that stupid bitch," Sydney growled.

"Calm down Sydney," Cora said, trying to calm the Canadian down.

"You do know if she pulls a fast one and wins the match, I'm coming down there, right?" Sydney asked.

"Uh-huh," Cora said.

_**.x.**_

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Knoxville, Tennessee, Cora!"

_My Own Little World _by _Celldweller _started as Cora walked out to the ring with the cheers of the audience wearing an light blue _Angry Birds _t-shirt, black sparkly skinny jeans and black and white striped Converse low top sneakers. When Cora entered the ring, she posed for the fans then waited for Lucia.

"and her opponent, from St. Louis, Missouri, Lucia Croft!"

_Sick _by _Adelitas Way _started as Lucia walked to the ring, wearing a Yellow Padded Ruched Front Crop Sexy Tube Bralet Top, black spandex shorts and black knee high wrestling boots with her hair in a pony tail. When Lucia entered the ring, she glared at the fans before the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the match was coming to a close and when Cora was in position, Lucia did the _Monster Kick _finish move, which was a super kick, and pinned Cora for the one two three.

"Here is your winner, Lucia Croft!"

After Lucia was announced the winner, Lucia continued to beat down Cora for a few minutes before Sydney came rushing down to the ring and made her own beatdown on Lucia before she left the ring. As Sydney was checking to see if Cora was alright, Laurinaitis made his presence known for about the billionth time.

"Sydney, Lucia, I've looked over the hatred that you two posses and I got to say, that sets up for a great match down the road. How about in four weeks at Survivor Series?" Laurinaitis offered, which made the fans slightly cheered for the match idea.

"Then it's settled: It'll be Sydney verses Lucia at Survivor Series," Lauriniatis started. Sydney stood on her vertical base and glared at both Laurinaitis and Lucia.

"Hold on," Laurinaitis continued. "Did I mention that Sydney's Intercontinental Championship was going to be on the line?" He asked.

Sydney was shouting at Laurinaitis for what he said. Laurinaitis just looked at Lucia for a few moments, and when she smirked and nodded her head yeah, Laurinaitis went on to say, " Alright, four weeks at Survivor Series, Sydney will defend her Intercontinental Championship against Lucia," Then he walked to the back.

_**.x.**_

Sydney walked up to Laurinaitis and said, "Dude, what the hell?"

"Sorry?" Laurinaitis asked.

"What the hell are you doing, making me defend my IC title against Lucia?" Sydney asked. "Last time I checked, I thought I would probably have to defend it against Cody when he will envoke his rematch clause?" Sydney asked.

"He will get his opportunity to get the championship whether he faces you or Lucia," Laurinaitis said.

"So, you're going to continue with this match?" Sydney asked.

"Yes," He said.

"Oh Sydney, glad I caught you," Lucia said as she walked up to Sydney and Laurinaitis. "I just wanted to say good luck in our match at Survivor Series, and I know I have to put in everything I have in our match because I'm facing a great competitor like yourself," She said with one of the fakest smiles on her face.

Sydney was just glaring at her, unimpressed with what Lucia was saying.

"Well, good luck to you both ladies," Laurinaitis said, then he walked away.

"Alright skank, I know you didn't mean all of that shit, so what did you really have to tell me about?" Sydney asked.

"I actually did mean one thing from what I said," Lucia said. "The 'good luck' part. Because, you would really need the good luck for our match because simply, you're days as Intercontinental Champion are going to be numbered," Lucia said before walking away.

"Yeah, whatever you say bitch," Sydney muttered under her breath.

_**.x.**_

Before the main event of Monday Night Raw (which was a tag team match between Cena and Matt verses Mike and Ron), a interview with Matt (along with Sydney) was held with Chris.

When he got the signal, Chris asked, "Zack Ryder, everyone knows how excited you are tonight. John Cena's partner in Raw's main event. But, are you starting to feel some pressure knowing that you have to contend with Miz and R-Truth?"

"Are you serious, bro? I mean, this is my first ever Raw main-event. I get to team with one of my broskis. You know Cena and I go way back, he's been on my YouTube show. We've been partying on the L.I. Miz and Truth please, they can,t fist pump like the Long Island Ice Z! Woo-woo-woo, you know-" Matt started, but got cut off from an attack from Mike and Ron. Chris booked it out of there, and Sydney stood on the sidelines for a few moments until Mike held Matt up so that Ron could throw some few punches in was where Sydney got in the middle of it and tried to break up the beatdown. But, she only got a punch from Ron, making him and Mike transfer their attack on Matt to Sydney. That went on for a few minutes, until Matt got in the situation himself, before he got attacked once again. That went on for a few minutes until a few referees told the two to stop and leave.

_**.x.**_

After the pre-match rant that Mike and Ron (along with Phoenix) went on about the beatdown of Matt and how Sydney was just a bystander who was trying to stand up to her boyfriend and all that, they were in the ring waiting for Cena for a few minutes until Cena's theme music started.

"and their opponent, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, John Cena!"

When John ran into the ring and did what he normally did before a match, he quickly grabbed a microphone and said, "I'm guessing the only reason that you attacked Zack a few minutes ago was so that you would change this match into a handicap match, right?"

Mike and Ron slightly nodded their heads.

"Oh boy how you two are wrong," Cena continued. "You see, even with the very short amount of time, I managed to find myself and a partner, and well, Miz, I think you would definitely know her," Cena finished before putting the micrphone out of the ring. Few minutes went by before _City _by _Hollywood Undead, _making Miz's head snap straight to the stage.

"and his tag team partner, from Long Island, New York, _Courtney _Trudel!"

Courtney walked to the stage, wearing just a simple white sparkly tank top, dark grey skinny jeans and white Converse low top sneakers with her hair in a pony tail to a huge pop from the audience. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans before the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the match was coming to a close and when Courtney had Mike in position, she was about to do her finisher _Mini Long Island, _which was a spring-board elbow drop, before Phoenix came over (somehow not getting caught by the referee), pulled one of Courtney's legs from under her, making her fall into the ring. Mike had capitalize over what Phoenix did, and he did the _Skull Crushing Finale _on Courtney to get the one two three.

After getting the pin-fall victory, Mike, Ron and Phoenix went out on a beatdown on Cena and Courtney for a few minutes before Lauriniatis came to the scene to send Mike, Phoenix and Ron out of the ring. When Mike, Ron and Phoenix walked to the stage, Lauriniatis said to Cena, "Well, it if wasn't for you picking Trudel the Third over here to be your partner, I would have felt that this was my fault have you be a victim of a three on one assault from Miz, Truth and Phoenix. So, to make it up to you, I decided to put you in a match at Survivor Series: A six person tag team match: Miz, Truth and Phoenix verses you, Courtney and a partner of your choosing,"

Laurinaitis was about to say something else, but Cena took the microphone and was about to say something to Laurinaitis before realizing that he could pick anyone of his choosing. He was thinking about it before looking over at Courtney and asking, "Courtney, you're thinking what I'm thinking?"

He put the microphone near Courtney before she replied with, "Yep,"

Cena went on to say a few more things before saying that his third partner at Survivor Series would be The Rock.

Miz, Truth and Phoenix were a little bit shocked over Cena's choice of a third tag team partner, where Courtney and Cena were just looking at the trio on the stage.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Me: Here are the Halloween episode of Raw :D I would like to thank Angelgirl16290 and BubblyShell22 for reviewing the last chapter. You guys rock :D. The next chapter stats...now :D**_

_**.x.**_

_**Atlanta, Goergia**_

Sydney walked into the arena in Atlanta, Georgia for the Raw Supershow in Atlanta, Georgia happy for the main reason that today was her twenty second birthday.

She entered the locker room that she currently shares with Cora and Selina, placed her stuff on the bench, sat on the bench and took out her Android, where she went on her Twitter, where she saw Haylie tweeted.

_**PunkDiva13 – **There are a few things that I (L) about this October 31: 1. It's Halloween. 2. It lands on a Monday, so it let's me watch #Raw. 3. The Muppets are on :D. 4. It's **RedCanadian **23rdbirthday :D. Happy birthday bestie ! :D You're getting a great b-dya gift :D_

Sydney just smiled at what she read. She sort've had a feeling that Haylie would mention something about her birthday.

_Wonder what my gift is? _Sydney thought in her head.

_**.x.**_

_**Backstage Segment**_

Sydney was walking down the hallway in the backstage arena when she heard someone talking (possibly to them-self). Sydney walked a little bit more closer to the source of the voice, to find that it was one of the Muppets, or more specifically, Miss Piggy.

She saw her talking to one of the superstars that gets rarely used on WWE television about Monday Night Raw in general, which somewhat sparked some interest in Sydney. But, what really sparked the Canadian's interest was when Miss Piggy was talking about Haylie.

"Like I mean, Haylie is a great Divas competitior and all, but, she's supposed to be portrayed as this tough girl who can fight superstars as well as Divas, right?" Miss Piggy asked.

"Yeah," The person she was talking to said.

"So, shouldn't she have more title reigns than with the two Divas title reigns and the one WWE championship reign?" Miss Piggy asked.

"Maybe I didn't want to have a lot of title reigns," Haylie commented as she walked into the camera frame and knew that the fans were giving a huge pop towards her.

"Haylie, what are you doing here?" Sydney asked.

"I decided to visit Raw," Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"After not being here for four months," Miss Piggy commented.

"Sorry Miss Piggy," Haylie started. "I'm pregnant, so I couldn't be here in competition," She added.

"You could have visited once in a while," Miss Piggy pointed out, about to flip out on Haylie.

"Miss Piggy calm down," Sydney said. She then focused on Haylie then asked, "Wanna do me a huge favour?"

"Anything for my best friend," Haylie said.

"Mind accompanying me to my match against Cody?" Sydney asked.

"That punk who loved to hide behind that hideous mask of his?" Miss Piggy asked, making Haylie and Sydney laugh a little bit.

"Yeah Miss Piggy, that guy," Sydney said.

"Sure, it'll actually feel good at least standing near the ring again," Haylie said with a smile as her and Sydney walked away, making Miss Piggy yell out, "and make sure you _actually _visit the WWE more often!"

_**.x.**_

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Haylie Trudel, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, she is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, Sydney!"

_Oh Canada _by _Classified _started as Sydney and Haylie walked to the ring with Sydney wearing a black skin-tight tank top, black baggy pants with chains hanging off of it and black knee high boots with the IC title on her shoulder. When Sydney entered the ring and Haylie stood at ring side, Cody's theme song started as he walked out to the ring with Alana.

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Alana, from Marietta, Georgia, Cody Rhodes!"

When he entered the ring and Alana stood at ringside, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the match was coming to a close, Sydney pulled off _Spinning Red _and got the one two three.

"Here is your winner, the Intercontinental Champion, Sydney!"

When she was announced the winner, Haylie entered the ring. Sydney retrieved her IC title belt and her and Sydney celebrated in the ring for a few minutes before heading to the back.

_**.x.**_

_**Divas Battle Royal**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the WWE Divas Champion Phoenix!"

_Cyclone _by _Baby Bash _started as Phoenix walked out to the announce table to do commentary for the battle royal, wearing her costume, which was a 2PC Sexy Classmate Costume with the Divas Championship on her shoulder. When she was at the announce table, the announcer in the ring continued.

"This Divas battle royal is scheduled for one fall, and the winner is the number one contender for the WWE Divas Championship!"

A song came on and the Divas that was participating in the battle royal (Alana as a bumble bee queen, Abigail as a martian, Brianna(Brie) and Nicole(Nikki) as Mario and Luigi respectively, Barbie(Kelly) as a mixture of a pirate and cow-girl, Diamond as a queen, Mara as a Ice Princess, Chana and Emma as conjoined twins, and just to name a few). When they got inside the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the match came to a close, it came down to Barbie and Diamond, and when Diamond had Barbie in position, Diamond drop kicked Barbie over the top rope, and was declared the winner.

"Here is your winner, and the new number one contender for the WWE Divas Championship, Diamond!"

Phoenix got out of her seat as she walked around the ring to the ramp, not taking her eyes off of Diamond as Diamond was just staring at Phoenix and making the motion with her hands as she was showing off her abdomen signalling that sooner or later she would get the Divas belt that she had lost to Phoenix.

All that Phoenix said as a reply was, "Fat chance Diamond," before turning around and walking to the back.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Me: I would like to thank Angelgirl16290 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D :D. Now, the next chapter starts now :D :D**_

_**.x.**_

It was before the main event of the evening where Courtney was getting ready for the match as she was facing Mike.

"Wonder how many people would compare this match with Haylie's matches with him?" Courtney asked herself, referring to Haylie's many matches with Mike over the years that she was on Raw before being drafted to Smackdown in the recent WWE Draft.

There was a knock on the door. Courtney stopped whatever she was doing and walked to the door. She opened it to see that it was Cena standing on the other side,

"Is there anything you want Cena?" Courtney asked.

"Well, just one thing," Cena said.

"Make sure that you and Rock are sort've on the same page for our Survivor Series match and make sure that you two don't tear each other apart?" Courtney asked in a joking sarcastic tone.

"Oh ha ha ha," Cena said before continuing, "No. What I actually want was to ask if you want me to accompany you to ringside for your match?" Cena asked.

"Why?" Courtney asked.

"Well, I'm pretty much assuming that Phoenix is going to be with Mike which they'll gang up on you after the match, which you'll win of course, so I thought that with myself out there in your corner, it could even the odds," Cena said.

Courtney thought about it for a few moments before saying, "Well, sure. Now, if you excuse me, I gotta get ready," She said as she shut the door in Cena's face.

_**.x.**_

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by the WWE Divas Champion Phoenix, from Cleveland, Ohio, The Miz!"

Mike's theme played as him and Phoenix walked out to the ring with the mix of cheers and boos from the crowd. When they got in the ring, _City _by _Hollywood Undead _started as Courtney and Cena walked to the ring.

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by John Cena, from Long Island, New York, Courtney Trudel!"

When Courtney entered the ring, she posed for the fans. When Cema was in his corner and Phoenix exited the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the match was coming to a close, and when Courtney was setting Mike up for her finisher _Mini Long Island _which was a springboard swinging neckbreaker, someone dressed as Scream came out of the audience and tried to interfere in the match, but Cena caught him early and attacked him in the ringside area.

While inside the ring, after Courtney did her finisher, she pinned Mike for the one two three.

"Here is your winner, Courtney Trudel!"

When she was announced the winner, Cena (while carrying the person dressed as Scream) into the ring as he ended up doing the AA on him. After he did that, Courtney took off the mask and saw that it was Ron that was in the costume. She just looked at him funny, before shrugging her shoulders and throwing the mask into the audience. Courtney then ended up doing _Mini Long Island _on Ron, before tossing him out of the ring, then Cena and Courtney celebrated in the ring for a bit before heading to the back.


End file.
